


Stargirl Interlude

by AXS1129



Series: Stargirl [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXS1129/pseuds/AXS1129
Summary: 我一开始并未预料到他居然会去现场。我也不会知道他来到了现场，直到原力把我们连接了起来。那是一种神奇的感觉，在你的脑后勺有一股温热，在你的心里存在着另一阵心跳，空间撕裂的中间还有一个空间。一切突然变得很安静，我朝着一个方向看去，我看见某一厢的观众席里，有个人在盯着我。Kylo Ren。我看见他无法被黑色掩盖的强壮身躯，我感受到他如同一片阴影笼罩着大地。我突然明白，那些夜晚我梦见的人是谁，以及为何每次醒来，都会发现潮湿和欲望萦绕着我的心胸。





	Stargirl Interlude

Stargirl Interlude

 

设定：

现代AU 有原力 无光剑

原力的存在像是一个都市传说 没有多少人真正见识过

 

备注：

标题来源于The Weeknd的专辑Starboy中 （最棒的）Lana Del Rey与The Weeknd合作的同名曲

我只是想单纯地写个pwp结果写出了个啥？？

些许色情

 

 

 

 

半斜进来的灯光让Hux的眼睛显得清晰又光亮。他的面容被Poe点燃的烟轻轻掩盖。Poe半眯着眼睛盯着他，好像这样就能看出来，他的上司究竟在想什么。

“他不是想伤害她。”Hux慢慢地说，像是猜中了Poe的念头。

Poe还是没有移开目光，即使周围有白色制服的手下都准备拔枪杀死Poe——但是他们没有这么做，在Poe想要袭击Hux之前，他们都不会这么做——不过，Poe知道，他甚至不可能成功碰到Hux那头完美的头发，哪怕一根。他也不想。他的星光女孩，他的签约艺人，还没有安全离开这里。第一秩序帮派的头目的老巢之一。

Poe闭上眼睛，坐进椅子里，静静等待。

Hux眨了眨眼，用轻慢又令人恼火的语气说了一句：“毕竟，她不是有原力吗。”

 

他就不应该答应那次商演。那样，Rey就不会遇到Kylo Ren。

Rey就不会每周几次地被送到第一秩序帮派，过上好几个小时。

谁又知道，她在那几个小时里，经历了什么样的事情。

Poe将烟掐灭在烟灰缸里。

 

————

那是地方政府拜托他们举办的小型演唱会。唱片公司需要接下这个任务，因为这将是赢下未来当地唱片发行优惠政策的决定性一步。

唯一潜在的麻烦，就是第一秩序帮派——全国上下闻风丧胆的黑社会组织。倒不是说他们经常会去演出现场捣乱，但他们是法律之外的存在——尤其是第一秩序的头目，Kylo Ren。人们传说原力是存在的，但是有些人会投身于原力的光明面，有些人则坠入了黑暗深渊。Kylo Ren就是后者。没有人见过他的真实面目；有人说他亲手杀掉了自己的父亲，有人说他曾经当过海军，还有人说他曾经用单手扼喉杀掉了他的手下。传闻是真是假，无从考证，能确定的是，你绝不想与他作对。

Poe告诉Rey，如果不愿意去，他会有办法让她脱身。Rey拒绝了。

“既然这对于唱片公司来说很重要，那我作为公司的艺人一定要去帮助公司呀！”

Poe知道Rey是唱片公司挖掘到的最大的宝藏。她一直都是。Poe看着她如阳光一般的笑容，备受鼓舞，答应了她。

他现在后悔极了。

 

那天晚上的记忆仍然历历在目。“Rey，你还好吗？”Poe关切地为她披上披肩。她的演出服是白色轻纱做成的，在这样的夜晚总是显得过于单薄。他假装没有看见她怪异的神情。

“嗯嗯，我感觉很不错啊！”Rey阳光地对他笑着。除此之外，她什么也没有继续说。

他们沉默地走了一段路，Poe实在是忍不住了。他走到Rey面前迫使她停下匆忙的脚步，看着她的眼睛：“Rey，刚刚真的是Kylo Ren来找你吗？他对你做了什么事情？我们要不要联系警察？还是律师？”Rey立即说：“Poe，什么事情都没有发生，我很好。不要联系警察。”Rey给了他一个安慰的笑容，Poe仍然很担心地盯着她。

“如果你有什么事情想要说出来，我一直在这里，好吗？”

“当然。你可是我的经纪人。”Rey笑了笑，越过了他，走进了车子里。

一定是发生了什么事情。Poe烦躁地用手指敲着玻璃窗这样想着，但是什么都做不了。

 

————

他们总是告诉我，光明是最吸引人的。希望存在于光明之中。他们说我是个充满新希望的偶像，代表着光明。那就是他们给我的定义，那就是他们给我的路线。这不代表我对光明和希望有什么意见。但是光明越炽热，黑暗越汹涌。当我见到黑暗的轮廓后，我再也无法抗拒他对我的诱惑，我如同飞蛾扑火般完全坠入深渊。我害怕，但是我却仍然不想离开。

我沉溺于他的黑暗所带来的，前所未有的感觉。

他的头发黑得发亮，正如他望向我的眼神。危险，兴奋，还有无尽的温柔。

回到光明吧，我看着他，我心里想着。我知道他内心已经有了动摇。而这一切都是因为我。我的存在，我的陪伴。

Master Skywalker告诉我，他已经不是Ben Solo了，黑暗面已经侵蚀了他的内心。“你要与他对抗，与他内心的黑暗对抗……与黑暗对抗。我不能够再失去另一个如此有天赋的学徒了。”Luke沉重地告诫我。每当我回忆起他的神情，我总情不自禁地在想：我是不是辜负了我的恩师？我这样与他纠缠在一起，这是不是代表我已经失去了光明与希望？

不，不是的。我坚定自己的想法。我看见了他内心的火花，我知道他并非完全失去了自我。如果我在此刻离去，那些火花才会可能完全被黑暗吞噬。我要把Ben Solo带回来。我要让我的恩师与他的爱徒重聚。

 

我一开始并未预料到他居然会去现场。我也不会知道他来到了现场，直到原力把我们连接了起来。那是一种神奇的感觉，在你的脑后勺有一股温热，在你的心里存在着另一阵心跳，空间撕裂的中间还有一个空间。一切突然变得很安静，我朝着一个方向看去，我看见某一厢的观众席里，有个人在盯着我。

Kylo Ren。

我看见他无法被黑色掩盖的强壮身躯，我感受到他如同一片阴影笼罩着大地。我突然明白，那些夜晚我梦见的人是谁，以及为何每次醒来，都会发现潮湿和欲望萦绕着我的心胸。可是他是背叛Master Skywalker的罪人，他是恶魔。既然如此，我为何仍然移不开我的目光？

我轻抽一口气，呆呆地站在那里。奇异的感觉在不知觉之间翻腾在我的内心。

“是你。”他说话了。他的声音让我无处可逃，他的嗓音让我晕眩。

“怪物。”我凶狠地喊了一句——抑或我觉得自己摆出了凶狠的模样？

他没有回复，目光仍然停留在我的身上，我感觉我被他盯出了一个洞。

“为什么原力把我们连在一起了？”

我怎么知道？但是我还没有说出话来，场务的喊叫把我重新拉回了现实。“Rey？怎么回事？你还有15秒就要上台了！”

我清醒过来，空气中喧闹的声音重新涌了过来。

“对不起！我太紧张了。我准备好了。”

“放心，他们很喜欢你。”

我的脑海一闪而过他的面容。他也在观众席里。他会喜欢我吗？

 

————

“你在想什么？”Kylo低沉的声音在她耳廓边响起。她觉得自己又湿了。Rey清了清自己的思绪，翻过身抱住他裸露的躯干：“我在想明天的通告。”Kylo轻轻地抚摸着她的脸颊，光滑温暖的手感让他停留得更久。

“我不想让你走。”

“我也不想离开你。但是你有你的事情要做，我也是。”

Kylo的手到了她的唇上，轻轻地探进去，任由Rey舔舐，而他呆呆地盯着她，盯着她的嘴。“你不要做歌星了好不好？来我这边，到我身边工作吧。不，你不用工作，你就呆在我旁边，好不好？”

Rey亲亲他的手，淘气地笑着说：“然后天天操？随时操？”

Kylo的脸一红，假装波澜不惊地说：“你这个提议我也不反对。”Rey大笑着给他轻轻一吻，“你知道我不能那么做。我喜欢我现在的工作。我喜欢我现在的样子。”

“我也喜欢你。”Kylo抱住她，另一只手伸进她的下面，她闭上眼睛，像猫一样弓起身子。

可怜的Poe，他又要等上一段时间了。

 

 

  tbc


End file.
